El angel y el demonio
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Nunca habia sentido tando terror como al verlo caer del trapecio.


**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece Kaleido Star.**

* * *

Sora había regresado al escenario Kaleido y León se lanzaba al vacío intentando alcanzarla nunca en toda su vida había sentido una opresión en su pecho como al verlo caer sabiendo que abajo solo le esperaba el suelo, bajo lo mas rápido que pudo esperando encontrarlo ileso pero la opresión se hizo aun mas dolorosa cuando vio que su cabello platinado estaba cubierto de sangre, su cuerpo tembloroso no le permitió acercarse, desde ese momento lo que recuerda es a todos moviéndose a gran velocidad a lado suyo y después May diciéndole que debían ir a sus habitaciones, en el camino ella no para de mirar a Sora algo extraño había pasado entre ellos para que el dios de la muerte no solo la salvara de un caída sino también tuviera ese rostro desesperado cuando ella se alejara sin escuchar su suplica quería preguntarle pero no era el momento.

Al llegar a sus dormitorios se separaron, Sora entro en el suyo y su mente no dejaba de repetir esa caída solo ese instante no la dejo conciliar el sueño durante los dos días que León estuvo en estado critico. Cuando supo podían visitarlo ya fue la primera en ir, quería decirle muchas coas pero de su boca solo salió que no seria su compañera y esa opresión en su pecho se hizo mas grande cuando el no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar para otro lado.

El viaje a Francia trajo luz a muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle pero estaba claro el no contestaría y nació en ella la necesidad de ayudarlo a salir de la oscuridad en que se había sumido, visitándolo en el hospital hablando sin parar de las presentaciones que daba, cambiando las flores y dejando que se acostumbrara a su presencia, olvidando la opresión en su pecho cuando podía verlo hacer una mueca ante su relato.

Al salir del hospital la distancia entre ellos se hizo mas grande aunque eran compañeros el tenia miedo de tócala y ella temía que si se alejaba el volvería a hacer una tontería, la opresión volvió haciéndose mas pesada, haciéndola sentir que si no lograba eliminarla su sueño no se haría realidad pero no tenia idea como borrarla, era frustrante porque había resistido el entrenamiento pero no podía ejecutarla, tenia las bases para desarrollar la técnica angelical y faltaba corazón.

Todos se daban cuenta que les hacia falta algo pero nadie podía decir que era, lo que si tenían claro todos a su alrededor es que si las cosas no mejoraban la presentación se vendría abajo.

Yuri tenia un plan que podría ayudar, le hizo saber a Sora que había sido su culpa la muerte de Sophie, le dijo que si había sido capaz de eso podría transformarse en un demonio para que ella pudiera ser el ángel sin embargo la cabeza de Sora solo tenia en la mente que Yuri no podría convertirse en su demonio porque ese papel ya lo ocupaba León desde que lo conociera era el quien en muchas ocasiones la había pisoteado haciendo que su voluntad fuera aun mas férrea llevándola al limite al desear poder mostrarle su sueño hecho realidad solo para que el volviera a sonreír.

La tensión se hizo mas evidente cuando Layla les dijo que debían pelear por el protagónico, era trágico pero Sora estaba segura que si las cosas continuaban de esa manera no lograrían vencer por lo que le pidió o Rosseta los encerrara en uno de los salones de practica, ella trabo la puerta poniendo un letrero afuera que les pedía no molestarnos.

Fue después de la practica que León se percato que estaban encerrados, intento abrir varias veces la puerta pero esta no cedió, Sora toma la oportunidad para explicarle que necesitaba de su ayuda para poder lograr su objetivo, el la mira y por primera vez lo mira sonreír ella no entiende el porque de su comportamiento pero el esta muy seguro sabe que sin proponérselo Sora había dado un paso al frente respecto a su relación.

La conversación comenzó cuando ella le hablo de la opresión que había sentido en su pecho al verlo caer y como esta no se había ido desde hacia meses, comienza a llorar diciéndole que era un tonto, un egoísta pensando solo en su dolor, sin percatarse que su sola ausencia producía un gran vacío. Continúo hablando sobre lo mucho que deseaba fuera su pareja y parecía que temía tocarla, que si continuaban así no lucharía mas por quedarse a su lado y seria mejor permaneciera en casa esperándola. Se detiene el la miraba con una sonrisa y sin mas se acerco a ella besándola en los labios por primera vez quitando esa opresión de su pecho llenándola de su calidez todo fue como en cámara lenta. Aun cerca de sus labios le dijo que solo a su lado tenia permitido actuar, que era su ángel y el su demonio, no dijo nada dejo que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que deseaba, experimentando por primera vez lo que hacer el amor significaba.

Al abrirse las puertas León se levanto cargándola como un costal de papas llevándola hasta su auto emprendiendo el viaje hasta su casa donde la coloco en la cama diciéndole que durmiera, hizo lo que le pidió.

Al despertar el aroma de León lleno su nariz, haciéndola sonreír, abrió los ojos el estaba dormido a su lado con la espalda desnuda dándose cuenta de los arañazos, con lentitud se levanto, sintiendo dolor en su parte baja, fue al baño mirando las marcas de sus caderas de los dedos de león, además de un poco de sangre en su ropa interior, se queda mirando un largo tiempo preguntándose como había permitido las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente entre ellos pero al verlo parado detrás de ella con un rostro de angustia al ver las marcas de su cuerpo supo que a pesar del dolor no se arrepentía y para mostrarle su conformidad se acerco besándolo volviendo a dejar que utilizara su cuerpo a su antojo solo que esta vez la llevo a la ducha limpiándola.

El día de la competencia Sora estaba muy nerviosa solo dos días atrás se había entregado por completo a León y de cierta forma estar parada a su lado la llenaba de confianza ante todos por primera vez estaban demostrando lo que podían hacer como pareja, los presentes no tenían dudas Sora lograría cumplir su sueño y eso fue lo que hizo el día de la presentación y las que siguieron.

Durante los siguientes tres años Sora había sido la protagonista de todas la grandes producciones del circo pero había dejado de lado su puesto para darle la oportunidad a Rosseta que a sus 17 años estaba lista para pelar por los protagónicos con su en todos esos años maestra. Ella había escogido a León como su pareja aunque la ejecución era perfecta la química entre ellos no era buena, la dificultad de sus acrobacias hacia la obra impresionante pero dejaba a los que la veían sintiendo que algo les faltaba.

Esta vez fue León que decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, pidió a Rosseta ver y leer toda clase de historias de amor que le daría una idea además de observar a las parejas que se encontrara en camino y tratar de imitar sus gestos, ella hizo lo que le pedía aunque se preguntaba que haría el pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

El día de la presentación todos estaban maravillados con la obra habían salido con la idea de encontrar un amor así o si tenían pareja sentían que habían representando lo mismo que ellos sentían cada que miraban a su persona especial. Finalmente el ultimo día de la obra Rosseta pregunto a Sora mientras la arreglaba como hacia León para actuar de esa forma cuando durante todos los ensayos no había puesto la misma emoción, Sora le dijo que no tenia idea para después disculparse diciendo que ya que estaba lista debía ayudar a checar algunas cosas, sin creerle fue tras ella mirándola entrar en el camerino de León con delicadeza abre la puerta viendo a Sora abrazando el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico por la espalda repartiendo besos mientras el se maquilla, las chicas darían el grito en el cielo si ella les contaba lo que había visto aunque no lo haría ellos les contarían cuando se sintieran cómodos y solo hasta ese entonces se atrevería a preguntar como sucedió.

A los veintitrés años Sora anunciaba su retiro de los escenarios todos estaban sorprendidos, porque ella aun era la estrella, las personas de todo el mundo venían al circo solo a verla y no solo eso León anuncio que el también había terminado, todos estaban confundidos menos Rosseta que podía ver un pequeño vientre abultado debajo de su ropa, aun no podía creer que llevaba cuatro años esperando escuchar sobre su relación parecía que el momento llegaba y no podía evitar sonreír no había pareja que ella conociera que estuviera hecha mas la una para la otra que ellos, a veces se sentía celosa porque encontrar a esa persona es tan complicado para algunos y cae tan fácilmente para otros; estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Como Rosseta lo predijera Sora le hablo que era ahora que su sueño se había cumplido era momento de perseguir otro.

FIN


End file.
